Flash Patch
Showing an agent's departmental logo, the flash patch can be found on any agent's uniform—usually on a sleeve, but not necessarily. In fact, since the "uniform" varies so much from agent to agent, the presence of a flash patch is often the only thing at all uniform about it. The appearance of the flash patch varies from department to department. The patch aids the disguise generator in concealing a field agent from view. This is due to a weak Somebody Else's Problem field that the patch (or perhaps a device sewn into it, or something even more esoteric) generates: the canon ignores the agents, since the badfic is the problem, and the agents are not. The List A list of logos was compiled for Volume Three of the PPC Manual: Second Edition, but it's a bit out of date now. The list is also available here on the Wiki so that it can be updated more easily, and for ease of access. The list shows the name of the department, its abbreviation, the Head of Department, and the flash patch emblem. Following the style of heraldry, adjectives and nouns in the emblem descriptions are capitalized. All emblems are on a field of black unless otherwise specified. Any department with a question mark next to its emblem indicates a suggested image which is not yet official. 'Action Departments' *'All-Purpose Department' - APD - The Foxglove Official - A Rubber Swiss Army Knife *'Bad Role-play Department' - BRD - The Daffodil - A Black Swift **''Bad Quizzes Division'' - DBQ - The Really Big Monkey Puzzle Tree - A Pencil-in-the-Eye *'Department of Angst' - DOA - The Aloe Vera - A Pink Balloon-animal Poodle *'Department of Bad Parody' - DBP - Admiral Pansy - A Headless Rubber Chicken *'Department of Bad Slash' - DBS - The Queen Anne's Lace - A Three-Eyed Rubber Duck **''Division of Bad Het'' - DBH - The Gladiolus - An Upside-Down Three-Eyed Rubber Duck **''Division of Mpreg'' - DMP - The Male Ginkgo - A Mandrake Root *'Department of Character Protective Services' - DCPS - The Asphodel - A Golden Shield *'Department of Floaters' - DF - The Floating Hyacinth - A Waterlily **''Division of Cool and Unusual Punishment'' - DCUP - The Sadistic Bladderwrack - A Bladderwrack Frond **''Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species'' - ESAS - The Strangler Fig - A Star above a Waterlily **''Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit'' - SIELU - The Poison Ivy - Sindarin Text for Wisdom **''Special Operations Division'' - DSO - The Bonsai Monkey Puzzle Tree - ??? *'Department of Geographical Aberrations' - DOGA - The Bonsai Mallorn - A Stylised Flame *'Department of Implausible Crossovers' - DIC - The Lichen - A Flying Pig *'Department of Improbable AUs' - DIAU - The Antigravity Apple - A Rubin Vase *'Department of Improbabilities' - DI - The Reannual - A Dead Parakeet on its Back *'Department of Mary Sues' - DMS - The Sunflower Official - A Potted Cactus **''Division of Multiple Offenses'' - DMO - The Cattail - ??? *'Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna' - DMFF - The Waterlily Commander - ??? *'Department of Out of Character Hobbits' - DOCH - The Authoritative Elanor - ??? *'Department of Plagiarism' - DP - The Venus Fly Trap - ??? *'Department of Redundancy Department' - DRD - The Coriander - A White Staff bearing the Note E *'Department of Technical Errors' - DTE - The Uncommon Comma - A Red Pen **''Grammar Division'' - DTE(g) - Grammer - ??? **''Linguistics Division'' - DTE(l) - Barbosa - ??? *'Department of Temporal Offenses' - DTO - The Toffee Tree - A Battered Alarm Clock with the Springs sticking out **''Division of Historical Inaccuracies'' - DHI - The Strawflower - ??? **''Timeline Distortions Division'' - DTD - ??? - ??? *'Department of WhatThe' - DWTF - The Snowthorn - A Stylised Mountain with Red Peak *'Despatch' - DD - The Hydrangea - A Lightning Bolt *'Disturbing Acts of Violence Department' - DAVD - The Big Thorn - ??? **''DAVD Intelligence'' - DAVD(i) - The Elder Evil Tree - ??? **''DAVD Medical'' - DAVD(m) - The Spirit Tree - ??? *'Repetitive Department of Repetition' - RDR - The Cilantro - A White Staff bearing the Note F-flat 'Infrastructure Departments' *'Department of Dead Author Electricity Generation' - DoDAEG - The Slaver Sunflower - On Silver, an Inverted Tombstone *'Department of Fictional Psychology' - FicPsych - The Kudzu Vine - On White, Five Exclamation Marks *'Department of Finance' - DoF - The Clover - An Evermind Flower *'Department of Intelligence' - DoI - The Sub Rosa - A Purple Sage Frond *'Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research' - DMSE&R - The Thistle - A Test Tube holding a Smoking Green Liquid *'Department of Operations' - DO - The Nightshade - A Quail *'Department of Personnel' - DoP - The Marquis de Sod - A Flaming Stick Figure wearing a Bowler Hat *'Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology' - DoSAT - Hornbeam the Ironwood - A Smoking Swivel Chair **''A/V Division'' - A/V - The Rose of Sharon - ??? **''Testing & Applications Division'' - T&A - The Fireweed - A Stylized Explosion **''Biotic Materials Division'' - BM - ??? - ??? *'Legal Department' - LD - The Fern - The Legal Chao **''Physics Division'' - LD(p) - ??? **''Trans-Normal Accountancy Division'' - LD(a) - ??? *'Medical Department' - MD - Doctor Fitzgerald - A Green Armband **''Medical Research Division'' - MR - The Echinacea - A Brown Guinea Pig (?) *'Postal Department' - PD - Otik Horak - A Smoking Parcel 'Security Departments' *'Department of External Security' - DES - Captain Dandy - An Ivy-Coated White Fence *'Department of Internal Affairs' - DIA - The Tiger Lily - None *'Department of Internal Operations' - DIO - The Elm - A Cactus, being Stabbed by a Knife 'Former Departments' *'Department of Author Correspondence' - DAC - The Saffron Crocus - An Elm Tree *'Department of Internal Security' - DIS - The Bracket Fungus - On a Silver Sash, a Crouching Black Cat Mirror Multiverse In the Enforcers of the Plot Continuum in the mirror multiverse, the Department of Arrests has a sword-wielding cactus and the Department of Internal Security has a white cat . Category:Technology Category:PPC Terminology Category:PPC Science